


Memories From The Forgotten

by EdgyOnSite



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyOnSite/pseuds/EdgyOnSite
Summary: It's 8 month's after the kishin Asura was defeated by half-weapon, Maka Ablarn. Classes have properly resumed and yet some strange people are appearing.





	Memories From The Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> this contains ocs related to soul, kid, and crona as well as love children between spirit and an oc, and others.

Stein’s fingers tapped the surface of the wooden table rhythmically but with utter impatience. Spirit paced the room with his hands shoved into the pockets of his black slacks, eyes narrowed. It was surprisingly quiet for a room with Spirit and Marie in it.

“And you’re sure she said-” “She said she would be here,” Stein quickly interrupted Azusa’s questioning. It was right of her to doubt the ex-DWMA student after not arriving for a considerable twenty minutes. “We should wait, I mean she never was the type to lie...I bet she’ll get here eventually, just gotta be patient!” Marie tried to optimistically jump in on the conversation but even she was a bit worried that the young woman wouldn’t show her face.

 

Slowly, Spirit stood with a sigh “We have to at least talk about whatever the hell it is we plan to do when she  _ does  _ arrive. It’s crazy that she’s coming back but even though we can trust that she isn’t a threat, we don’t know the girls. If they are who she says those girls are, they could easily be dangerous.” It was strange of Spirit to suggest the worst of someone, but he was right.

“She wouldn’t intentionally do something to hurt us or the school,” Marie suggested. “We don't know that, there's a big chance that she definitely could have changed. She might now be the same person we knew when we were teenagers…” Stein replied coldly. “she'll be here, I know she will, just trust her for a bit…”

 

As Justin's voice trailed off, the door opened and startled everyone already inside. “Dāku Atsu…” Spirit's breath seemed to catch in his throat at the sight of their old friend. Daku was rather pale with long black hair that reached her hips. She wore a somewhat short blue dress with thigh-high black lace-up boots. Her silver eyes gleamed with mixed emotions. More noticeable was her right arm, covered in bandages to the point where no skin was visible below her shoulder. “Hello, everyone, sorry I'm late. The girls were being rather stubborn. We can discuss personal matters at a later time, for now, I would like to introduce the girls that I mentor and care for; Tamashi Gorgon, Haruhi Evans, and Hikari.”

“Gorgon?” Stein's voice hit a pitch. “Evans…” Spirit seemed to think hard on the announcement.

 

Then as if on cue, a girl walked in. She was a little shorter than Maka, with white hair cut short in a boy-like style. Her red eyes were narrowed with suspicion of us. She looked frustrated about something, staying quiet. The way she fumbled with the bracelets on her left wrist -One with the words  _ Haruhi Evans  _ and the other being blank but multicolored. Her eyes did not meet any of the adults’ directly.

“She's a weapon as you can guess, but it goes a bit beyond the weapon form she was born with. It's difficult to explain, but it’s connected to her personal connections with others” Daku explained calmly with narrowed eye. Behind her stood a girl with one long black ponytail down her back, yellow eyes cast down to the floor. It was clear by her pale face and slim build who she was related to. On Daku's other side was a skinny girl with pink hair that was messily cut just above her shoulders. She was just as quiet as the other two with a solemn, dark expression. No explanation was presented to explain anything about them, though.

 

“I'd like to introduce them to your class, Stein. The only ones that know the other exists are Haruhi and her brother. The others are...oblivious,” Dāku explained with a serious face that no one was used to. When they were students themselves, she was violent but hyper and happy. Never serious. Stein clenched his jaw tightly, turning the screw in his head a few times with a bone-chilling noise. “What level of aggression?” He asked darkly and Dāku shook her head “Only if provoked. Well…” her eyes briefly shifted to the white-haired girl but returned to meet his eyes.

“Fine...My students will probably be happy to have a new…” something was missing. Haruhi har...disappeared? Yelling sounded from the halls, making everyone tense.  _ What the hell?  _ Everyone hurried to their feet, Spirit throwing the door open.”What is the-” he rushed forward into the crowd of students as the others followed in suit.

 

First thing in sight was a flash of blonde and pale flying by. Maka landed on her feet, but Haruhi looked pissed, pinning her to the wall with her stomach to the wall. “Girls, that's enough!” Spirit grabbed Haruhi by the tie around her neck, the girl making a choking sound before stumbling back to the floor.

“What is wrong with you? We talked about this!” Daku hissed, kneeling at the girl's side, and finally, Haruhi spoke for the first time since she had come here “I-I...s-she...started asking me so many questions...she started talking and talking and she didn't shut up! ‘till she mentioned  _ them _ …” her voice was low, her teeth sharper than the normal person's. Spirit looked to Maka who was standing with her back to the wall, “What did you say?”

Maka frowned “I started talking about Soul, that's it. I asked about something I heard about his family that he...didn't tell me. I heard it online so I just thought…” she trailed off with large sad eyes.

Daku stood up, holding Haruhi by the arm and suddenly her voice boomed out through the hall: “You have thirty seconds! Class, now!” And students scattered and the hall cleared.

“Well?” Spirit hissed softly with a glare. “She'll be fine, I don't intend on ruining the good name of the academy I work for” Daku stated coldly. Something told Stein that this would be a long day.

 

***

 

“Alright, class, the first thing I'm going to say to you is that if I see anything about the fight online, punishment is guaranteed.” He could see the mix of worry and fear in most of the student's eyes. “The second thing is that we have three girls joining our class, two weapons, and a meister.” As he explained this, the girls entered. They had managed to dress differently in under twenty minutes. Tamashi and Hikari were in white shirts with black skirts and shoes, Tamashi wearing knee-high white socks while Hikari wore thigh-highs. Haruhi wore a white shirt and military-style skirt down to her knees and sneakers with white socks. She looked more composed than the two more shy girls. Surprisingly Haruhi introduced herself first:

“The name's Haruhi. Just call me Haru, I'm a scythe weapon heir of the Evans family besides my brother” she spoke confidently with her hands on her hips. She had looked so frustrated earlier.

“T-Tamashi…” The pink-haired girl didn't state her last name as if she were ashamed to have it which she probably was. She said nothing else, but I already knew by her two sharp upper teeth that she was probably also a weapon. Hikari said nothing.

“Ah, I shall introduce myself as well,” said Dāku. “I am Dāku Atsu, I take care of young troubled weapons and meisters and assist them in their training. I was once a student of the DWMA as well: your professor's weapon at the time.” The students sounded in awe. “Right then, I-”

 

“I want to show these idiots what I can do!” Haruhi shouted, her overwhelming hyperactiveness taking over Daku's calmness. She pointed right at Maka with her other hand on her hip “Hey Pigtails!” She shouted, “Get your weapon and fight me!”

“But-” Maka started but was instantly interrupted, “I don't need a meister to fight a weakling like you!”

“Weakling?” Maka scoffed and jumped to her feet, grabbing Soul up by his wrist and dragging him down the steps to the front of the class.

“Fair fight, Haru. No dirty tricks!” Daku ordered, “No tricks” Haruhi repeated.

Maka held her arm out to the side and Soul grabbed her hand and turned into his scythe form. Haruhi stepped back a bit, that frustrated look returning to her face as she lifted her left leg and it became a scythe blade. Maka was first to dart forward practically flying towards her opponent, swinging her weapon diagonally downwards at Haruhi but the girl was flexible with speedy reflexes. She was fast enough to lift her bladed leg and block it. The battle was a blur and though no blood was spilled the winner was clear when Haruhi got close enough and grabbed Maka's weapon with both hands and kicked her in the stomach and sent the blonde flying backward. The most shocking part was that she not only wrestled Soul out of his meister's hands but that she was holding him without any issues.

“N-No way! That's not possible!” Maka cried in disbelief. She was right, it was unusual for someone else to be able to wield a weapon that they didn't have a balanced soul wavelength with. But Stein saw it and knew she saw it too: it seemed as if they naturally had matched wavelengths, almost perfectly. This was strange on a whole other level.

Haruhi let soul go, the white-haired boy stumbled slightly on his feet as he returned to his normal form. He stared disbelieving at her. “How did you-”

 

“Evans.”

 

Both students snapped to attention at Daku’s  sharp voice. Both teens looked utterly shocked.

“You can not argue now, you two are siblings. Do you remember?”

Both kids hesitate. “I...remember…” Haruhi finally answered. “I was four when he was three, he...he would hardly remember if at all...Meeting Maka when we were little, they were too young…” she continued thoughtfully.

 

_ “Hello, Mrs. Evans my name Is Daku Atsu. I was hired by your husband to assist with your youngest children,” Daku’s hair fell in front of her face however it was much shorter than it had been from the present. The white-haired woman watched her for a moment before opening the door fully and backing up so Daku could enter. _

_ “Pleased to meet you. The little ones are in the living room, Soul is not very social, and Haru is a little...wild to put it lightly” The woman explained with a nervous-sounding laugh. With a slightly anxious nod, Daku proceeded into the house as voices filled her ears. _

_ “Soooouul Gimmeeee! Moooom! Soul won’t gimme my Car baack!” The small girl complained. Her hair was held in two small pigtails down her back, red eyes big and pale face red with frustration. Her smaller brother had white hair that reached down to his shoulders in the back, crimson eyes cast down at the small blue car clutched in his pale hands.  _

_ The two were near opposites. “Hey, I’m Daku,” The woman said as she kneeled down, but as she did, Haruhi grabbed soul by the arm and pulled him away from her.  _

_ “G-Go...Go away! Please don’t touch my brother…” her attitude changed completely so quickly it was almost blinding. _

_ “Sorry, I’m here to take care of you, that’s all..” _

 

_ Soul slowly left his sister’s side with a cautious look on his face and took a few steps forward before lifting his arms towards me, eyes meeting mind and sparkling with childish amusement. _

_ “Up!” _


End file.
